Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an activation control program for selecting one of a first predetermined number of pieces of software where the first predetermined number of pieces of software is greater than or equal to two, and activating the selected software, and an activation control apparatus, and more particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an activation control program for controlling activation of application software (=game program) for executing a game, and an activation control apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, used as a method for activating software desired by a user through a one-time operation is a method for receiving an instruction issued by a user by, for example, tapping on one of icons, on a screen, corresponding to a plurality of pieces of software installed. However, there is a problem that, when the method as described above is used for a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) having a relatively small display, or the like, the number of icons which can be simultaneously displayed may be reduced.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, various methods, various apparatuses, and the like have been suggested. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-348601 discloses an information processing apparatus in which a curvature slider which can be slid by a user is displayed, and the number of application icons which can be simultaneously displayed in a normal display area can be increased in accordance with the curvature slider being slid from left to right, without reducing the size of each application icon.
However, in the information processing apparatus, although the number of icons which can be simultaneously displayed can be increased, positions of undisplayed icons may be recognized only by performing scrolling, or the like. Further, the information processing apparatus does not help a user activate a specific application.
The present technology is made to solve the aforementioned problems, and a feature of an example embodiment presented herein is to provide an activation control program and an activation control apparatus capable of easily selecting and activating desired software.
The present embodiment has the following features to attain the above. The reference numerals and figure numbers in the parentheses indicate an exemplary correspondence with the drawings in order to aid in understanding the present embodiment and are not intended to limit, in any way, the scope of the present embodiment.
An activation control program (240) according to the present embodiment is an activation control program executed by a predetermined information processing apparatus (10) which selects and activates one of a first predetermined number (for example, 40) of pieces of software, and the first predetermined number of pieces of software is greater than or equal to two.
A first aspect is an activation control program for causing a computer (21) to function as: first display control means (218); second display control means (219); display change means (214, 217); and activation execution means (220). The first display control means (218) selectively displays, in a first display area (801: see FIG. 17) on a monitor (12), a second predetermined number (here, 3) of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) among first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, respectively, and the second predetermined number is smaller than the first predetermined number.
Further, the second display control means (219) displays, in a second display area (802: see FIG. 17) different from the first display area (801: see FIG. 17) on the monitor (12), a position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) representing subject software among the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, at a position based on positions in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software.
Furthermore, the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input from outside, and changes, based on the operation input having been received, the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) to be displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17). In addition, the activation execution means (220) receives an operation input from outside, and selects, based on the operation input having been received, one of the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17), and activates software corresponding to the selected one of the second predetermined number of first objects.
The first objects are objects corresponding to the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, respectively, and are displayed in the first display area. The activation control means (220) selects one of the first objects displayed in the first display area, so as to activate the software corresponding to the selected first object. The first object is preferably an object by which each piece of software is identified. However, it may be difficult to identify each piece of software by the first object (for example, one object may correspond to different pieces of software).
The activation control program according to the present embodiment has a predetermined algorithm or table by which a position in the second display area is determined based on the order set for the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software. Based on the algorithm or table, for example, the position is determined such that the smaller the position-in-order number is, the closer the position is to one end portion (for example, the left end, the top left end, or the like) of the second display area, and the greater the position-in-order number is, the closer the position is to the other end portion (for example, the right end, the bottom right end, or the like) thereof. At this time, the second object corresponding to the software for which the position in the order is set smaller is displayed near the one end portion of the second display area, and the second object corresponding to the software for which the position in the order is set greater is displayed near the other end portion thereof.
Further, when a coordinate is inputted on the second display area, the display change means (214, 217) displays, in the first display area, the first object corresponding to the software for which the position in the order is set smaller in a case where the coordinate is inputted near the one end portion of the second display area, and displays, in the first display area, the first object corresponding to the software for which the position in the order is set greater in a case where the coordinate is inputted near the other end portion of the second display area. The display change means (214, 217) may gradually change the first objects to be displayed in the first display area, in accordance with the order thereof, by means of a predetermined scrolling means (hardware key, touch key, or the like).
According to the present embodiment, the “subject software” is software for which the position designation image is displayed in the second display area.
Although the subject software includes, for example, the following software, the subject software is not limited thereto.
(1) Predetermined specific software (for example, software having a specific title)
(2) Software for causing the computer (21) of the information processing apparatus (10) to perform a specific processing. In particular, software for executing a process (for example, communication process) using a predetermined function (for example, communication function) of the information processing apparatus (10).
(3) Card software in a case where both incorporated software and card software are able to be activated.
(4) Downloaded software (which may be all downloaded software or only unused software having been downloaded)
(5) Software which are frequently used by a user (this can be realized when the number of times each software is activated is stored in a non-volatile manner)
The “position designation image” is an image displayed at a position, in the second area, determined based on a position of the subject software in the order, and any display method can be used. When the “position designation image” is displayed, a user can recognize a position of the “subject software”. Based on this, the display change means (214, 217) appropriately changes the first objects displayed in the first display area, and displays, in the first display area, the first object corresponding to the subject software, and the activation execution means (220) is able to activate the subject software.
Although the “position designation image” includes, for example, the following images, the position designation image is not limited to the following examples.
(1) An object or the like is constantly displayed at a position of the “subject software” in the order in the second display area. The object or the like in this case is the “position designation image”. The object may be an image by which each software can be identified, or an image by which each software cannot be identified. In the case of (1), in the second display area,
(1-1) objects or the like may be displayed at positions based on the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software, and only “the subject software” may be displayed so as to represent an object different from objects corresponding to other software.
(1-2) an object may be displayed only at a position corresponding to a position, of the “subject software”, in the order.
Further, when predetermined requirements are satisfied, the “position designation image” may be displayed. For example, when predetermined requirements are satisfied in (1-1) or (1-2) described above, the display state of the object or the like corresponding to the subject software may be changed or the object or the like may be highlighted. When, for example, the display state is changed, or the object is highlighted as described above, a user takes notice of a position of the “subject software”. The change of the display state or the highlighting as described above is equivalent to the “position designation image”.
(2) The first predetermined number of pieces of software may be displayed in the second display area (each software may be displayed such that the identification thereof is impossible), and when predetermined requirements are satisfied, only the “subject software” is displayed in a manner different from that for other software.
In other words, according to the present embodiment, the “position designation image” represents both display for indicating a position of the subject software, and display for causing the subject software to be noted, and one of the displays may be made, or both of the displays may be made. The second display area is preferably narrower than the first display area.
An activation control program according to a second aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input from outside on the second display area (802: see FIG. 17), and changes, based on the operation input having been received, the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) to be displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17). Therefore, it is possible to easily select and activate the subject software.
An activation control program according to a third aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as enablement determination means (211, 214) for determining whether or not a predetermined function of the predetermined information processing apparatus (10) is able to be used. Further, when the enablement determination means (211, 214) determines that the predetermined function is able to be used, the second display control means (219) displays the position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) at a position corresponding to a position of the subject software in the order, among the first predetermined number of pieces of software. The subject software is software for causing the computer (21) to execute a predetermined process using the predetermined function. It is possible to easily select and activate software for causing the computer (21) to execute a predetermined process using a predetermined function
An activation control program according to a fourth aspect is the activation control program based on the third aspect, and the computer (21) is configured such that a communication function for enabling a communication with a predetermined communication apparatus (4) is able to be used as the predetermined function. Further, the enablement determination means (211, 214) determines whether or not the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) is enabled by using the communication function. Furthermore, the second display control means (219) sets, as the subject software, software for causing the computer (21) to perform a predetermined process using the communication function, among the first predetermined number of pieces of software, and displays the position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) at a position corresponding to a position of the subject software in the order. Therefore, it is possible to easily select and activate software for causing the computer (21) to execute a predetermined process using the communication function.
An activation control program according to a fifth aspect is the activation control program based on the third aspect, and the first display control means (218) displays a first object (871c, 881c: see FIG. 24, FIG. 25) corresponding to the subject software, in a manner depending on a determination result obtained from the enablement determination means (211, 214), and the first object corresponding to the subject software is among the first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to easily determine, in a visual manner, whether or not the predetermined function is able to be used, based on the display state of the first object (871c, 881c: see FIG. 24, FIG. 25) displayed in the first display area.
An activation control program according to a sixth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays, in the second display area (802: see FIG. 17), second objects (802a, 802b: see FIG. 17) which are each smaller than the first objects, and which correspond to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, respectively, and displays, as the position designation image, a second object (802b: see FIG. 17) which corresponds to the subject software, and are among the second objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, so as to be distinguishable from the second objects (802a: see FIG. 17) other than the second object corresponding to the subject software. Therefore, it is possible to easily determine, in a visual manner, the position of the subject software in the order, based on the second object displayed in the second display area.
The second objects represent the respective software, and displayed in the second display area. The respective software may not be identified by the second objects (for example, one object may correspond to different pieces of software). However, the respective software may be identified by the second objects. Although a certain second object corresponding to the subject software may be the “position designation image”, all the second objects do not correspond to the “position designation image”. For example, in an example shown in FIG. 17 described below, the second object corresponds to, for example, the objects, 802a and 802b, and, among them, the second object 802b corresponds to the position designation image, and the second object 802a and the third object 802c do not correspond to the position designation image.
An activation control program according to the seventh aspect is the activation control program based on the six aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as enablement determination means (211, 214) for determining whether or not a predetermined function of the predetermined information processing apparatus (10) is able to be used. Further, when the enablement determination means (211, 214) determines that the predetermined function is able to be used, the second display control means (219) displays the second object (872b, 882b: see FIG. 24, FIG. 25) corresponding to the subject software, in a manner depending on a determination result obtained from the enablement determination means (211, 214). Therefore, it is possible to easily determine, in a visual manner, whether or not the predetermined function can be used based on the second object displayed in the second display area.
An activation control program according to an eighth aspect is the activation control program based on the sixth aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays, as the position designation image, the second object (802b: see FIG. 17) corresponding to the subject software so as to be blinked. Therefore, the second object (802b: see FIG. 17) displayed in the second display area (802: see FIG. 17) enables the position of the subject software in the order to be recognized in a visual manner with enhanced easiness.
An activation control program according to a ninth aspect is the activation control program based on the sixth aspect, and the second display control means (219) performs, as a predetermined display, a display of the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of the second objects (802a, 802b: see FIG. 17) so as to linearly arrange the first predetermined number of the second objects. Therefore, the second objects (802a, 802b: see FIG. 17) displayed in the second display area (802: see FIG. 17) enable the position of the subject software in the order to be recognized in a visual manner with enhanced easiness.
An activation control program according to a tenth aspect is the activation control program based on the ninth aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays scroll buttons (804a, 804b: see FIG. 17), near both ends of the second display area (802: see FIG. 17), respectively, for scrolling the first display area (801: see FIG. 17) in which the second predetermined number (here, 3) of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) are displayed. Further, when an operation input for scrolling the first display area in which the second predetermined number of first objects are displayed is received through one of the scroll buttons, the display change means (214, 217) scrolls, by means of the first display control means (218), the first display area in which the second predetermined number of first objects are displayed so as to change the second predetermined number of first objects to be displayed. Therefore, it is possible to easily change the second predetermined number of first objects displayed in the first display area.
An activation control program according to an eleventh aspect is the activation control program based on the sixth aspect, and, when an operation input for selecting the second object (832b: see FIG. 20) which corresponds to the subject software and is displayed by the second display control means (219) is received, the display change means (214,217) displays, in the first display area, a first object (841c: see FIG. 21) which corresponds to the subject software and is among the first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, by means of the first display control means (218). Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the subject software by using the second predetermined number of first objects displayed in the first display area.
An activation control program according to a twelfth aspect is the activation control program based on the sixth aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as classification means (221) for classifying the first predetermined number of pieces of software into a predetermined number of types, and the predetermined number of types is greater than or equal to two. Further, the second display control means (219) displays the second objects which correspond to the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, respectively, and which are classified into the predetermined number of types by the classification means (221), so as to be each identified by one of the predetermined number of types. Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, the position-in-order for the software desired to be activated.
An activation control program according to a thirteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the sixth aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays third objects (802c: see FIG. 17) so as to be distinguishable from the first predetermined number of the second objects (802a, 802b: see FIG. 17), and a number of the third objects is a number corresponding to a difference obtained by subtracting the first predetermined number (for example, 16) from a third predetermined number (here, 40) which is a maximum number of pieces of software which can be activated by the activation control program (240). Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, the number (here, (the third predetermined number)−(the first predetermined number)) of pieces of software which can be added.
An activation control program according to a fourteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the thirteenth aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as number increasing means (216) for determining whether or not predetermined requirements are satisfied, and increasing the third predetermined number (here, 39) by a predetermined amount (here, one) when it is determined that the predetermined requirements are satisfied. Therefore, for example, software which is needed for a predetermined usage is preinstalled, and when a user needs the software (when it is determined that predetermined requirements are satisfied), it is possible to visually recognize the software, thereby enabling improvement of usability.
An activation control program according to a fifteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the fourteenth aspect, and the computer (21) is connected to a predetermined communication apparatus (4) so as to enable communication therebetween, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as communication enablement determination means (211) for determining whether or not the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) is enabled. Further, the predetermined requirements are requirements that the communication enablement determination means (211) determines that the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) is enabled, and an operation input for starting the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) is received. Therefore, when the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) is started, the first object (871c: see FIG. 24) and the second object (872b: see FIG. 24) each corresponding to communication software for executing the communication with the predetermined communication apparatus (4) can be visually recognized, thereby enabling improvement of usability.
The activation control program according to a sixteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input from outside by displaying the position designation image (842b: see FIG. 21) in the second display area (842: see FIG. 21), and displays, based on the operation input having been received, a first object (841c: see FIG. 21) which corresponds to the subject software and is among the first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, in the first display area (841: see FIG. 21). Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the subject software.
The activation control program according to a seventeenth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays an image, in a visual manner, indicating a position, of the software selected as software to be activated, in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software, before the activation execution means (220) activates the software selected as the software to be activated. Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, the position-in-order for the software selected by the activation execution means (220).
The activation control program according to an eighteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays an image (803: see FIG. 17), in a visual manner, indicating positions, of software corresponding to the second predetermined number (here, 3) of first objects, respectively, displayed by the first display control means (218), in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, the order of the second predetermined number of first objects displayed by the first display control means (218).
The activation control program according to a nineteenth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and, when the computer (21) performs a predetermined process, the second display control means (219) sets, as the subject software, software corresponding to the predetermined process, and displays the position designation image at a position which corresponds to a position, of the software corresponding to the predetermined process, in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate software associated with a predetermined process (for example, detection as to whether or not the storage medium (17) is mounted) performed by the computer (21).
The activation control program according to a twentieth aspect is the activation control program based on the eighteenth aspect, and the computer (21) is provided in a housing (13) to which a storage medium (17) storing software is detachably mounted. Further, the activation control program (240) is operable to activate first software corresponding to the software stored in the storage medium (17), and second software corresponding to software stored in a non-volatile storage medium (24a) in the housing, and the first software and the second software form the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Furthermore, the second display control means (219) sets the first software as the subject software, and displays the position designation image at a position corresponding to a position of the first software in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the software (=the first software) stored in the storage medium (17).
The activation control program according to a twenty-first aspect is the activation control program based on the twentieth aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as medium detection means (213) for detecting whether or not the storage medium (17) is mounted to the housing (13). Further, the second display control means (219) displays the position designation image (852b: see FIG. 22) when the medium detection means (213) detects that the storage medium (17) is mounted. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the software (=the first software) stored in the storage medium (17).
The activation control program according to a twenty-second aspect is the activation control program based on the twentieth aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays, in the second display area (802: see FIG. 17), second objects (802a, 802b: see FIG. 17) which are each smaller than the first objects, and correspond to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, respectively. Further, the second display control means (219) displays, as the position designation image, a second object (802b: see FIG. 17) which corresponds to the subject software and is among the second objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software so as to be distinguishable from the second objects (802a: see FIG. 17) other than the second object corresponding to the subject software. Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, the position-in-order for the subject software based on the second object displayed in the second display area.
The activation control program according to a twenty-third aspect is the activation control program based on the twenty-second aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays a second object (802a: see FIG. 17) corresponding to the second software. Further, the second display control means (219) displays, as the position designation image, a second object (802b: see FIG. 17) which corresponds to the first software and is distinguishable from the second object corresponding to the second software. Therefore, it is possible to easily recognize, in a visual manner, a position-in-order for the first software (=the software stored in the storage medium (17) corresponding to the subject software, based on the second object displayed in the second display area.
The activation control program according to a twenty-fourth aspect is the activation control program based on the twenty-second aspect, and an order of the first software for a case where the storage medium (17) is mounted is set regardless of whether or not the storage medium (17) is mounted in the housing (13). Further, the second display control means (219) displays, as the position designation image, a second object (852b: see FIG. 22) corresponding to the first software, at a position based on positions in the order for the first software when the medium detection means (213) detects that the storage medium (17) is mounted. Furthermore, third objects (832c: see FIG. 20) which correspond to the first software and are distinguishable from the second object are displayed at positions corresponding to positions in the order for the first software when the medium detection means (213) does not detect that the storage medium (17) is mounted. Therefore, it is possible to easily determine, in a visual manner, whether or not the storage medium storing the first software (=the software stored in the storage medium) corresponding to the subject software is mounted.
The third object is an object which does not correspond to any of the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, and, in an example shown in FIG. 20, the third object corresponds to objects (832a) which are displayed, when the memory card 17 (see FIG. 2) is not mounted, at positions (the third position from the left) corresponding to positions-in-order for card programs (programs stored in the memory card 17) to be displayed when the memory card 17 is mounted.
Moreover, the “order” is set for the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software. Based on this, determined are the positions in display order at which the first objects corresponding to the respective software are displayed in the first display area. However, as described below, when the memory card 17 is detachably mounted to the information processing apparatus 10, and card programs stored in the memory card 17 are able to be activated, the order of the card programs is set as follows.
Specifically, in a state where no card is mounted, the position-in-order in which each software in the memory card 17 is to be displayed when the memory card 17 is mounted is previously set. When the memory card 17 is mounted, each software in the memory card 17 is assigned to the position-in-order having been previously set. Thus, when a memory card 17 is mounted, each software in the memory card 17 is assigned to the position-in-order having been previously set regardless of what the software is. For example, a card program A is stored in a memory card A, and a card program B is stored in a memory card B. When the position-in-order, “3”, is previously set to both the card programs A and B, the second object corresponding to the card program A is displayed at a position corresponding to the position-in-order, “3”, when the memory card A is mounted, and the second object corresponding to the card program B is displayed at a position corresponding to the position-in-order, “3”, when the memory card B is mounted. When the memory card 17 is not mounted, a predetermined image may be displayed in the second display area at a position corresponding to the position-in-order, “3”. The “predetermined image” corresponds to the third object (832a: see FIG. 20) described above.
The activation control program according to a twenty-fifth aspect is the activation control program based on the twenty-second aspect, and an order of the first software for a case where the storage medium (17) is mounted is set regardless of whether or not the storage medium (17) is mounted in the housing (13). Further, the second display control means (219) displays second objects (832a, 832b: see FIG. 20) such that a portion of the second objects correspond to the first software, and a remaining portion of the second objects correspond to the second software. Furthermore, an image (852b: see FIG. 22) obtained by changing display state of the second objects corresponding to the first software is displayed as the position designation image when the medium detection means (213) detects that the storage medium (17) is mounted. Therefore, it is possible to easily determine, in a visual manner, whether or not the storage medium storing the first software (=the software stored in the storage medium) corresponding to the subject software is mounted.
The activation control program according to a twenty-sixth aspect is the activation control program based on the twenty-first aspect, and the medium detection means (213) detects whether or not the storage medium (17) is mounted in the housing (13) after the predetermined information processing apparatus (10) is powered on. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the software stored in the storage medium (17).
The activation control program according to a twenty-seventh aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the computer (21) is connected to another computer (4) so as to enable communication therebetween, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as communication enablement determination means (211) for determining whether or not communication with the another computer (4) is enabled. Further, the second display control means (219) sets, as the subject software, software for causing the computer (21) to execute the communication with the another computer 4, among the first predetermined number of pieces of software, and displays the position designation image (872b: see FIG. 24) at a position corresponding to a position of the subject software in the order. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate communication software corresponding to the software for executing the communication with the another computer (4).
The activation control program according to a twenty-eighth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the computer (21) is connected to another computer (6) so as to enable communication therebetween, and the another computer is capable of transmitting software, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as acquisition determination means (212) for determining whether or not the software is acquired from the another computer (6). Further, the second display control means (219) sets, as the subject software, the software determined, by the acquisition determination means (212), as having been acquired from the another computer (6), among the first predetermined number of pieces of software, and displays the position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) at a position based on positions in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to easily activate the software acquired from the another computer (6).
The activation control program according to a twenty-ninth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as order change means (215) for receiving an operation input from outside, and changing, based on the operation input having been received, a display order of the first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Therefore, it is possible to change the order of the first objects as desired by a user.
The activation control program according to a thirtieth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and at least one of the display change means (214, 217) and the activation execution means (220) receives an operation input through a touch panel (15) which is integrated with the monitor (12). Therefore, it is possible to improve operability.
The activation control program according to a thirty-first aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the computer (21) is caused to further function as object storage means (241, 242) for storing order information representing an order and first object information both of which are associated with the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Further, the first display control means (218) reads, from the object storage means (241, 242), the first object information determined to be displayed in the first display area by means of the display change means (214, 217), and displays an image represented by the first object information. Therefore, the first object designated by the display change means (214, 217) can be displayed in the first display area by using a simplified configuration.
The activation control program according to a thirty-second aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the first objects are associated with positions, respectively, in the second display area (832: see FIG. 20), based on the order, and the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input, from outside, on the second display area (832: see FIG. 20), and displays, in the first display area (841: see FIG. 21), one of the first objects (841c: see FIG. 21) based on the operation input having been received. Therefore, it is possible to easily display the first object corresponding to the software desired to be activated, thereby enabling desired software to be easily activated.
The activation control program according to a thirty-third aspect is the activation control program based on the thirty-second aspect, and the display change means (214, 217) receives a position input from outside on the second display area (832: see FIG. 20), and displays, in the first display area (841: see FIG. 21), one of the first objects (841c: see FIG. 21) based on the position input having been received. Therefore, it is possible to display, with enhanced easiness, the first object corresponding to the software desired to be activated.
The activation control program according to a thirty-fourth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the second display control means (219) displays an order of a fourth predetermined number of pieces of software by using a display order of second objects corresponding to the fourth predetermined number of pieces of software, respectively, and the fourth predetermined number of pieces of software is greater than or equal to the second predetermined number of pieces of software, and is smaller than or equal to the first predetermined number of pieces of software, and the fourth predetermined number of pieces of software includes the second predetermined number of pieces of software included in the first predetermined number of pieces of software. Further, the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input from outside based on the fourth predetermined number of the second objects (832a, 832b: see FIG. 20) displayed in the second display area (832: see FIG. 20), and displays, in the first display area (841: see FIG. 21), the second predetermined number of first objects (841b, 841c, 841d: see FIG. 21) including a first object of software corresponding to one of the second objects, which is designated through the operation input having been received. Therefore, it is possible to easily display the first object corresponding to software desired to be activated, thereby enabling easy activation of the desired software.
An activation control program according to a thirty-fifth aspect is the activation control program based on the first aspect, and the predetermined information processing apparatus is provided in a game apparatus (10), and the software is application software for executing a game. Therefore, it is possible to realize a game apparatus capable of easily selecting and activating application software.
An activation control apparatus (21, 24, 24a) according to the present invention is an activation control apparatus (21) for selecting and activating one of a first predetermined number (for example, 40) of pieces of software, and the first predetermined number of pieces of software is greater than or equal to two.
Further, the activation control apparatus (21) comprises first display control means (218), second display control means (219), display change means (214, 217), and activation execution means (220). The first display control means (218) selectively displays, in a first display area (801: see FIG. 17) on a monitor (12), a second predetermined number (here, 3) of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) among first objects corresponding to the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, respectively, and for which an order is set, and the second predetermined number is smaller than the first predetermined number.
Further, the second display control means (219) displays, in a second display area (802: see FIG. 17) different from the first display area (801: see FIG. 17) on the monitor (12), a position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) representing subject software among the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, at a position based on positions in the order set for the first predetermined number of pieces of software.
Furthermore, the display change means (214, 217) receives an operation input from outside, and changes, based on the operation input having been received, the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) to be displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17). In addition, the activation execution means (220) receives an operation input from outside, and selects, based on the operation input having been received, one of the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17), and activates software corresponding to the selected one of the second predetermined number of first objects.
The activation control program (240) and the activation control apparatus (21, 24, 24a) according to the present invention display the position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17) at a position corresponding to a position, of the subject software, in the order of the first predetermined number (for example, 16) of pieces of software, and therefore it is possible to easily select and activate desired software (here, the subject software).
In other words, based on the position designation image (802b: see FIG. 17), the second predetermined number (here, 3) of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) to be displayed in the first display area may be determined, and when one of the second predetermined number of first objects (801b, 801c, 801d: see FIG. 17) displayed in the first display area (801: see FIG. 17) is selected, the subject software is able to be activated, thereby enabling easy selection and activation of the subject software.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.